ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzikopysk
Dzikopysk, znany też jako Dziki, to kosmita pochodzący z próbki DNA Wulpimancera z planety Wulpin. Wygląd Dzikopysk jest dużym pomarańczowym psem bez oczu i ogona. Jego zęby wystają z paszczy. Na każdej stronie jego szyi są skrzelopodobne uszo-nozdrza odpowiadające za nadzwyczajny u wielu psów węch i słuch. W oryginalnej serii, Dzikopysk nosi ochraniacz z Omnitrixem na lewym barku. W alternatywnej przyszłości, gdzie istnieje Ben 10.000, Dzikopysk jest znacznie większy. Ma także pasy na plecach i ogon. Przypomina bardziej kota, a symbol Omnitrixa ma na czole. W "Ultimate Alien", Dzikopysk nosi symbol Ultimatrixa na klatce piersiowej i jego usta są pomarańczowe. Teraz stał się mniejszy i ma jaśniejszy odcień pomarańczowego. Dzikopysk 10-letniego Bena w "Ultimate Alien" jest taki sam jak w oryginalnej wersji, tyle że na "naramienniku" zamiast białego paska ma szary i nie ma szarych brzegów obiegających poszczególne części. W "Omniverse", Dzikopysk jest taki sam jak w "Ultimate Alien", tyle że nosi zieloną obrożę z białymi paskiem, a na niej symbol Omnitrixa. Ma też strasznie chude nogi. Zdolności Dzikopysk jest bardzo zwinny. Jego największą umiejętnością są zmysły węchu, smaku i zapachu. Potrafi on wyczuć ciepło. Oprócz tego ma ostre zęby, pazury i kolce, którymi może strzelać. Wady Dzikopysk nie może mówić. Jest też podatny na dźwięki o wysokich częstotliwościach, między innymi gwizdanie Khybera. W okresie zachorowania jego uszo-nozdrza niezbyt poprawnie działają i trudno mu jest "widzieć" nawet obiekt oddalony o metr od niego. Historia Ben 10 *Dzikopysk pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku "Jak to się wszystko zaczęło", gdzie pokonał jednego z trutni Vilgaxa. *W "Straszni dziadkowie", Dzikopysk uciekał od kosmitów. *W "Kto się śmieje ostatni", Dzikopysk walczył z cyrkowcami, ale został pokonany przez Zombozo. *W "Szczęściara", Dzikopysk próbował uratować niektórych pracowników. *W "Efekty uboczne", Dzikopysk był chory. *W "Sekrety", Dzikopysk pojawił się dwukrotnie, gdy Omnitrix został uszkodzony. *W odcinku "Prawda", Dzikopysk walczył z Wulpimancerami. *W "Wielki kleszcz", Dzikopyskowi nie udało się pokonać tytułowego kleszcza. *W "Wrobiony", Dzikopysk został wykorzystany przez Kevina do terroryzowania miasta. Ben jako Dzikopysk został pokonany przez Kevina jako Upgrade'a, ale uratował kolejkę przed upadkiem do morza. *W "Obóz strachu", Dzikopysk szukał Maxa i uciekł od żyjących grzybów. *W "Co za pech", Dzikopysk użyty został w walce z Hexem i Czarodziejką. *W "Duchowe wyzwolenie", we śnie, Dzikopysk próbował pomóc dziecku zejść z drzewa. *W "Kevin i Vilgax", Dzikopysk pojawił się cztery razy. *W "Ben 10.000", Dzikopysk z przyszłości został pokonany przez Vilgaxa. *W "Nocny obłęd", Dzikopysk próbował zatrzymać kilku złodziei. *W odcinku "Wesołych Świąt", Dzikopysk udawał renifera. *W "Kosmiczna mumia", Dzikopysk był używany w gospodarstwie. *W "Gość", Dzikopysk ukradł latawiec Gwen. *W "Nie pijcie wody", Dzikopysk odmłodził się. *W filmie "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", Dzikopysk pojawił się, gdy Omnitrix aktywował tryb samozniszczenia, a później pomógł Tetraxowi w poszukiwaniu intruza, którym okazała się być Gwen. *Dzikopysk pojawił się również w odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2". *W filmie "Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem", Dzikopysk pokonał Eona i pomógł Gwen w magicznej sztuczce. *W "Pościg", Dzikopysk uratował torebkę starszej pani. *W "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", awaria Omnitrixa spowodowała, że Carl Tennyson zmienił sie w Dzikopyska. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Dzikopysk powrócił w odcinku "Sława", gdzie pojawił się w telewizji. *W "Kuźnia Stworzenia" był używany przez 10-letniego Bena. *W "Król Viktor", Dzikopysk po raz pierwszy został użyty przez 16-letniego Bena. *W "Niełatwo być Gwen" był użyty poza ekranem, by szukać Anima. *W"Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775", Dzikopysk szukał więźnia 775 i po raz pierwszy przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. *W "Czystka", Dzikopysk przeszukiwał zamek. *W "Inspektor numer 13", Ultimatrix zmienił Kevina w Dzikopyska. *W "Wróg ostateczny: część 2", Dzikopysk przeszedł w tryb ostateczny. Ben 10: Omniverse 16-letni Ben *W "Uwolnić Skrzegita", Dzikopysk ścigał Skrzegita. *W "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1", Dzikopysk walczył z psem Khybera. Później był stosowany do testowania gwizdków na psy. *W "Zbrodniarz" grał w grę "Zatop Bena 10". *W "Znowu Ben" 11-letni Ben (w ciele 16-letniego Bena) użył go, by znaleźć rurę z następnymi współrzędnymi. *W "Bar 23", Ben zmienił się w go przed Benem 23. 11 letni *W "Złe zamiary", Ben użył go, aby wydostać się z worka. Występy Ben 10 *Jak to się wszystko zaczęło (debiut) *Straszni dziadkowie *Kto się śmieje ostatni *Szczęściara *Efekty uboczne *Sekrety (x2) *Prawda *Wielki kleszcz *Wrobiony (użyty przez Kevina za sceną) (użyty przez Bena, przypadkowa transformacja) *Obóz strachu *Co za pech *Duchowe wyzwolenie (sen) *Kevin i Vilgax (x4) *Nocny obłęd *Ben 10.000 (użyty przez Bena 10.000) *Wesołych Świąt *Kosmiczna mumia *Gość *Nie pijcie wody (młody) *Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa (x2) (drugi raz była przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Szybcior) *Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 *Ben 10: Wyścig z czasem Krótkometrażowe *Pościg Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Sława (w TV) *Kuźnia Stworzenia (użyty przez 10-letniego Bena) *Król Viktor (oficjalne pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) *Niełatwo być Gwen (użyty poza ekranem) *Zaginięcie więźnia numer 775 (z użyciem jego ostatecznej formy) *Czystka (na krótko) *Inspektor numer 13 (przez Kevina) *Wróg ostateczny: część 2 (z użyciem jego ostatecznej formy) Ben 10: Omniverse 16-letni Ben *Uwolnić Skrzegita (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; przypadkowa transformacja, wybrany Raptus) *Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 (x2, przypadkowe transformacje; wybrany Gigantozaur) *Zbrodniarz *Znowu Ben *Bar 23 11-letni Ben *Złe zamiary (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Odcinki specjalne *Przymierze bohaterów (retrospekcja) Ciekawostki *Dzikopysk jest także zwany "Dzikim". *W czołówce "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", wargi Dzikopyska są czarne, a nie pomarańczowe. *Ben 23 nazywa go Dog Nabitt. *Był drugim kosmitą, w którego zmienił się Ben. Zobacz też *Galeria Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Ultimatrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici Bena Kategoria:Kosmici Bena 10.000